


Missing you

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Greg misses Mycroft dearly. Mystrade Monday Prompt #15 'I just really miss talking to you.'
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Missing you

_ Got into an argument with Chief Super just now. He saw us kissed yesterday and told me not to show off in crime scenes. GL _

_ Accidentally burnt the pasta just now. Sorry 'bout the pan. I'll replace it. GL _

_ Saw a cute husky just now! Owner let me pat its head! GL _

_ Sherlock is an arsehole! GL _

_ Sally asked if you're coming to the Met's Halloween party next week. GL _

_ Chief Super is on me again about that kiss, this time during the morning brief! GL _

_ Scraped my knee just now chasing a suspect. GL _

_ Got pumpkin pie from Mrs. Hudson! GL _

_ Dimmock exploded the coffee maker somehow! Best smelling crime scene ever! GL _

_ Arsenal lost! FUCK! GL _

_ Sally is asking about you attending the Halloween party again. GL _

_ Heard some of the lads talking behind my back about me being a kept man of a posh bastard. GL _

_ Rosie said her first word! GL _

_ Sherlock fell into the Thames just now. He's alright. Got fished out by the marine guys. GL _

_ Had a pint with John. Got called for a case. Lost my car keys. GL _

_ Miss you. GL _

_ Broke a bowl just now. Sorry. GL _

_ Tripped on a rotting body in the woods. GL _

_ 2 year old was murdered and the parents kept the kid in the freezer for months. GL _

_ Got into a car accident just now. Guess we'll be missing the party after all. GL _

_ I hate nightmares! GL _

_ My head hurts. GL _

_ Chief Super came by for a visit and asked about you. Said you're a shady posh politician toying with me to fuck the police. Said you've killed many people before this and it was all hushed. Said I'll be abandoned now since I'm a liability to you. Sherlock heard him and punched him. GL _

_ Team got me some Halloween goodies! GL _

_ The telly is showing rubbish! GL _

_ Sorry for messaging you so much today. I just really miss talking to you. GL _

\---

Greg smelt a familiar cologne. He felt a familiar hand holding his right hand and there was a kiss. He opened his eyes to see a freckled ginger in a three piece suit without a tie with dark circles under his blue eyes holding his hand to his cheek, thinner and darker than he last laid eyes on the man. 

"Mycroft." Greg croaked.

Mycroft looked at him and stood up to hug his beloved. Greg began to sob and hugged his ginger back. He had missed him terribly.

Mycroft had visited him in person at a crime scene 2 weeks ago and told him that he has to go somewhere to sort things out immediately after this stop over and doesn't know when he will be back. He will also not be reachable on his personal number until his return to the UK. Mycroft and Greg shifted around so that Greg was able to lay his head on Mycroft's chest.

They were kissing deeply when Sally and Dimmock arrived for a visit with more Halloween care packages from his colleagues. Mycroft looked up nonchalantly and Greg buried his face on Mycroft's chest hiding his embarrassment.


End file.
